Resident evil: the Jinchuriki files
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto was fighting Madara until he used his doujutsu and pulled in to another dimension... now in the forest by the Spencer's Mansion.... will he be able to survive this? will he find a way back home? time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil Naruto's adventure

This is a fanfiction of Naruto and Resident evil... I wanted to make one and I hope to make it so you people like it

Chapter 1

"Ughh... today is really not my day" Naruto Uzumaki said as he woke up

"Where the hell am I?" he asked as he saw arround

"Last thing I remember was being sucked in Madara's doujutsu" Naruto said as he pulled himself up

he saw a small fire on the vicinity and ran towards it.... "anyone there?" Naruto asked

A few people got up "A kid? Here... here help us out" said a female voice

Naruto got up and helped the lady and a few others from the wreck

A loud growl was heard and footsteps was heard

"Everyone run away! Hurry!" the lady said as they all run towards a mansion

"Kid get in here fast" the lady said

They all got into the mansion and locked the door... however the door was being banged by whatever was following them

Naruto was exhausted and fell in the floor.... "man... I am exhausted" Naruto said as he tried to pick himself out

"You okay there kid?" a man said

"Yeah... I will live" Naruto said

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"We are currently in Raccoon City, USA" said a man

"Racoon...city? USA?" wow... I must been in another dimension then" Naruto said... the last part to himself

"So... who are you? Since we seem to be in this together" Naruto said

"I am Jill Valentine" the lady said

"Christ Redfield" said one of the man

"Barry Burton... B.R.A.V.O leader" said the man with the beard

"Albert Wesker" said as he fixed his sunglasses

"Okay I am Naruto... we are in an abandoned mansion... cool... we are being chased by something... cool... alright... so all we got to do is beat the shit out of the enemy" Naruto said

"Yeesh isn't he the optimistic one" Albert said

"well then let's move we need to find ammunition and rations" Jill said

"I will take Naruto with me" Jill said

"Fine... you take the kid" Christ said as they all split up

Jill entered a room... it was a dinning room

"hey... there is some food in there" Naruto said

"is spoiled" Jill said

Naruto looked around and found some blood

"Jill... look at this... is blood... and is fresh..." Naruto said

Jill looked at it... and then at Naruto

"how do you know that?" she asked

"it has an oxidized scent... blood has a lot of iron in it... and is fresh since is not coagulated" Naruto said

however he could smell the scent of dead bodies

"We should look around for more clues" Jill said

they opened a door and found a man crouching on the floor...

"is... is he?" Jill said

"Oh my god... disgusting" Naruto said

then... the canibal person turned and jumped at them

Naruto quickly took his kunai out and slashed it's head... the body twitched a bit... and then it stopped

Jill looked a bit sickened that a boy his age could kill so coldly

Jill then looked at the other dead body...

"It's … It's Kenneth...oh god... he was killed by this monster" Jill said

"Search his body... maybe we can salvage something to use" Naruto said

Jill nodded but did not like the idea of rummaging the body of Kenneth

"here are some clips... and a medipack" Jill said

"we should get going" Naruto said

as they turned around Kenneth's body reanimated and begun walking to them

"Shit! What the hell is going on!? Naruto said as he used his kunai and hit his body.. however he continued to walk

"Crap... only decapitating them will work" Naruto said as he used his kunai and cut him down to size

Jill felt sick... "what is going on!?" Jill said

"I dunno but all I am saying is we better not stay here long... let's go back to the lobby" Naruto said

Naruto and Jill walked around... Naruto had his kunai drawn just in case

they went into the lobby but found no one

"Let's look around... is better if we don't leave this room yet" Jill said as they looked for any of their teammates

"there is no one here" Jill said

"We should explore this crazy house more" Naruto said

They tried to open a door but it was locked

"Damn... locked" Jill said

"Let me open it" Naruto said

He kicked open the door

Jill looked a bit shocked

"Come on... let's move on" Naruto said... they walked the corridor

Jill walked with her gun out

after they got not even half the way a window breaks and a dog come in...

"wow... that dog looks weird... is it normal for dogs to have their ribs literally showing?" Naruto said

"Oh god..."Jill said "This is for Kenneth" she said as she shoot the monstrosity

"Wow... nice... whatever it was" Naruto said

"You never seen a gun before?" Jill said

"So that what that thing is" Naruto said

"You just use those knifes? What are you a ninja?" Jill jocked

"Actually... yes I am" Naruto said

"You... a ninja? I thought they went extinct after the introduction of firearms" Jill said

"Eh? no... I think I came from another dimension" Naruto said

"Damn... look kid... I am having a hard time with what is going on here... how about we say nothing of our little conversation... okay?" Jill said

"Whatever Jill..." Naruto said as he cut a zombie that approched from behind

"Do this things REALLY creep you out? I mean... look... they are stupid and slow... I can kill em faster than they can attack us" Naruto said

"Still... those things are not normal... you saw that dog?" Jill said

"Yeah... I think we should be careful" Naruto said

They walked around... Naruto broke a few doors as they moved and deactivated some of the traps

"Wow, you are pretty handy kid" Jill said

"Well at least I am lucky I got paired with a woman with a rack to speak of and is not an old lady pretending to be young" Naruto said

"awww... you are soo sweet" Jill said as she winked at him

They found a small armour wth some clothing

"Wait outside and stand guard... I am gonna change in here" Jill said

"Take your time" Naruto said as he closed the door and rested against it

Jill took her time undressing...

A small tap on the window grew larger

Jill then shouted as was taken by surprize, Naruto opened the door...

"JILL YOU OKAY!?" Naruto said

He saw Jill's body all naked and begun to grow red

"NARUTO!!" Jill said trowing a boot at him and kocking him out

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled being struck with a boot.... he then closed the door

"I am sorry" Naruto said "I heard you yell and I..." Naruto said

"I am sooo sorry... it was my fault... I just reacted" Jill said

"is okay... I am... used to this already... good thing you don't hit as my grandma... she would make me fly trough the walls" Naruto said as he took a picture of Tsunade

"is that your granny... doesn't look over 25" Jill said

"she is around 60-70's" Naruto said

"then how does she-" Jill said

"Illusions... she uses a genjutsu around here to **look ** young when she is an old prune" Naruto said chukling

"wouldn't mind looking like that when I am her age" Jill said... "by the way.. are those..."

"Real? Well when I was dying from a heart attack due to an attack of an enemy she kind put them on my face... and according to her old teammate.... yeah... they are real" Naruto said

"Anyways... be careful okay... after all we are teammates now" The blond said smiling

He closed the door... and then a huge gush of blood came from his nose

"Good thing I held it in.... I don't wanna look like a perv" Naruto said to himself

Then he heard some groaning

"Jill? Hang on tight... I am gonna check on something" Naruto said

"Hurry back... I don't like the idea of being on my own in here" Jill said as she locked the door and barricaded the windows

Naruto walked around till he found the source of the non-zombie moaning... it was a girl and a guy... the girl had short hair and was tending for a guy with a horrible wound

She pulled her gun to Naruto and aimed Naruto waved his hands "WOAH WOAH! Don't shoot!" he said

She examined the blond... he had whisker marks on his face and deep azure eyes... he was young looking, probably 14-16 but was well built

"W-who are you?" she said

"I am Uzumaki Naruto... I am investigating with Jill to find an escape" Naruto said

Uzumaki... that was an asian name... was he a new operative? Or perhaps just someone who had to hide in the mansion as well?

"Wait you are ALPHA team?" she asked

"ALPHA?? You mean you must be the group they are searching for...come on.. we got to move and meet with the others" Naruto said but she did not move

"I can't... my teammate... he's been poisoned" she said as she tried to nurse the guy back to health

"uhmm... never tried this before... I never been good with medical mumbo jumbo since I heal fast... take a step back... I will do what I can... now... what did Tsunade-baachan said about this?" Naruto said to himself as he made his hands glow green

The person's body begun to twitch and his color begun to return

"w-what did you do?" she asked

"I merely made the body's metabolism accelerate so it could break down the poison faster and make anti-bodies to resist the poison..." Naruto said

"but... how?" she asked

"that is not important... we need to get you all back and reunite with the others" Naruto said as he put the person on his back and begun to walk... he pulled his kunai and readied himself in case something nasty came they walked around and got back to the room with Jill

"Jill?" He knocked the door "You still there?" he asked

A scrapping sound of furniture was heard and then she opened the door. Her new clothing was a sleeveless blouse with jeans and boots, it was quiet flattering on her

"good I found this two hidden there... not much either could do by the looks of it" Naruto said

"Hey... I took good care of my own when I got here allright... I couldn't just leave him alone to die could I?" she said in her defence

"That's good... never forget that, those who disobey the rules are trash... but those who abandon their teammates are bellow even that" Naruto said "_Finally a chance to act cool_" Naruto said hiding tears of joy

"Anyways... those... things...whatever they are... I got a felling those aren't the least of our problems" Naruto added

They begun investigating and reached an attic and opened it...

"I smell something" Naruto said

The attic begun to shake

"Please don't let it be what I think it is" Naruto pleaded silently

A huge snake appeared.... it was huge covered with tumorous sores

"AH MAN! ANOTHER GIANT SNAKE!? I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH SNAKES! ALLRIGHT... WHERE ARE YOU OROCHIMARU?" Naruto yelled

the humans and the snake looked at him weirdly

"Allright... so is not him... oh yeah... he **is** dead isn't he?" he said to himself...

The snake then shook it's head and reeled in to attack Naruto pushed them back as he jumped on top of the snake and stabbed it repeatedly with his kunai with minimal to no effect

"Die you son of a bitch" Naruto said as he kept stabbing the snake

Jill shot a couple of rounds from her gun but was ineffective as well

Just then... the injured person pot-shot the snake

"Richard... you alive" Rebeca said hugging his teammate

"OUCH! No hugging... PLEASE!" he said in pain

Naruto used this chance to put a strong rope around the snake in order to ride it

"YEEEEAH! Get along little doggy" Naruto said as the snake tried to buck him

"Is he..."Rebecca said disbelieving her eyes

Jill slapped her face "Yes..."

"That guy must be stupid or fearless" Richard said

The snake then crashed against the wall getting Naruto off himself

The snake then attack the rest of the team

The others jumped out of the way in order to take cover

"DAMN YOU SNAKEY COME BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled as he punched the snake clear out of the way

the others where taken back by Naruto's sheer strength

Then he begun to "rub" his hands and a small ball of compact energy formed in his hands

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he struck the snake

The part of the snake that was struck with the attack curled and then then snake was launched with brutal force

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as me multiplied himself

the other where at awe

"allright let's kill this oversized slinky!" Naruto said as the others shouted in approval

They all ganged up the snake and begun cutting it and attacking it with rasengans

Naruto then recalled 2 of his clones and begun spinning his hands again and creating a new attack

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled a large shuriken formed in his hand

"Everyone! Brace for impact" Naruto said

Naruto then shaved the spiring thing into the snake who exploded in million of small chunks

"Man... that monster... was a handful Naruto said

then from the back... the head of the snake had survived and launched itself to kill Naruto... however... once it struck him he vanished in a cloud of smoke

"Stupid snake...thinking I am so stupid as to leave myself wide open" Naruto said

After the snake fight all the Naruto clones poffed out of existence as the original one helped them

"How did you do that!?" asked the short girl

"I am Uzumaki Naruto... and I am a ninja" he said as he gave his fox-like grin

"I am Rebecca Chambers" the shortest girl said

"I am... too tired to talk..." said the man going back to sleep

"well... we should find the rest of the people" Naruto said

They walked around a bit more and Rebecca noticed something

"guys... check this out... this herbs are medicinal" Rebecca said

She gathered a few of the green, a couple of blue ones and 3 of the red ones

"Where are we heading?" Naruto asked

"We need to get to higher ground we might be able to see rescuers and alert them" Jill said

They managed to get up... however a bunch of crows swoop in to attack them 

"Hold on... I got something for you bird-shit" Naruto said as he tied a piece of paper to his kunai....

then the paper lit up and blew up on the crows

they all fell into the ground bellow with a sickening thud sound

"wow... that is a neat trick" Jill said impressed... she was glad she found a reliable partner

"Wow... you kick more ass then the guys in the units we where on right?" Rebecca said

"Never mind that... look! It's... It's Forest!" Jill said

Naruto looked around... his eye was plucked and his lip was bitten... he was a bit discompossed

"Hey Jill-neechan? You might wanna check him for any useful stuff... he ain't gonna need it anytime soon" Naruto said

Jill found his rocket launcher and store it for later use... then as soon as they turned about Forest's corpse reanimated and was going for Jill

"Jill duck!" Naruto said as he launched his kunai towards her

she ducked and the kunai split Forest's head open in half... he dropped to the floor

"Okay... new rule... if it's dead... kill it again just to make sure" Naruto said with labored breathing... that was too close for confort

"Naruto... can you find the rest of the team?" Jill asked

"I could try... I will make more kage bunshins and look around" Naruto said as he stepped away of the balcony and into the mansion once more

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said as he made 10 copies of himself

"Allright... you guys I want you to find the rest of the teammates of Jill and Rebecca's teams, is that clear?" Naruto (the original) said

"YOSH!" all of them said as they all left to fates unkown

"Okay I sended all of them on recon" Naruto said

"Erm... how will you know if you found someone?" Rebecca said

"Easy... they dispel themselves and ANY information they have will be relayed back to me" Naruto said

Naruto's clone found no problem facing most of the dangers in the mansion... however

"GAH!" Naruto shouted

"What happened?" Jill said worried

"One of my clones... it got trapped and was killed by a poison gas..." Naruto said

He catch his death as then one of the other clones was squashed by the roof... Naruto was angry

"I AM NOT THAT STUPID!" he said in anger as his clones died like that

One of his clones managed to find Christ

"Yo! Buddy... you there?" Naruto called

"you are the kid from before" he said in surprize

"the name is Naruto" Naruto said

they walked around and chatting about what happened

"You got any clues whatsoever on finding another escape route?" Naruto asked

"none... this mansion is too fucking huge" he said

"I hear that... be careful this place is also bobby-trapped" Naruto said

"how do you know?" he asked

"believe me... I know" Naruto said reminiscing his "death"

"hey... what's that over there?" Naruto said

They got close and found someone in there

"Enrico... is that you?"

Enrico raised his gun... his body weak from exhaustion. Christ was surprized at his hostile action

he was then shot... the unknown assailant fleed... but not before shooting Naruto on the head and leaving

"um...brel...la.." where his final words of Enrico...

**Back to the real Naruto**

"Christ is fine... Enrico guy almost killed him... but someone shot him and my clone..." Naruto said

"Did you find where they are?" Jill asked hopefully

"yeah... on the sewers" Naruto said

The other clones poffed out of existance

"Follow me" Naruto said as he navigated trough the mansion and killing zombies... They got to a door they couldn't enter yet... Naruto decided to break the door open since he wasn't gonna waste time with the locks

"NARUTO THAT IS RECKLESS!" Jill yelled

"look all I am saying is... they are coming.. wouldn't it be easy to dispatch them if they come to us rather than run around and wait for em to find us?" Naruto said

"cause we only have limited ammo with us buddy" Jill said

"That is why I think guns are overrated... a god knife or kunai will do just fine" Naruto said as he busted another door

They got to a courtyard where they expected to see more zombies... just a pair of zombie dog's attacked them...and a bunch of crows... Naruto got rid of the crows while Jill handled the dogs

"Okay... we should be close" Naruto said as he missed as step and fell into a whole

"DAH!!!" Naruto yelled as he fell down

**Thud**

"Naruto are you okay?" Rebbeca and Jill called out

Richard regained consiousness and walked on his own

"Naruto... you okay down there?!" Richard called out

"yeah... I found something interesting... there is a skeleton here... looks kinda old... and a lighter... as well as some books... there is a passage way in here" Naruto said

"Need some help?" Richard offered

"It would be better if you guys came in here... I doubt there are zombies down here" Naruto said

They all jumped down... Richard helped catch the girls as Naruto turn on the lighter

"Don't" Richard said "here.... use this" He broke a light stick and gave some light to the tunnel

"Naruto can we see the book?" Jill asked. Naruto handed the books to her

the book was about a man... his name was George Trevor

In the book... no a journal he pleaded forgiveness to his wife and daughter... the man unknowingly had made the mansion for sick experimentations... his own wife and daughter where used as guinea pigs... and he was to be killed... however because he was the one who designed the mansion he knew the traps and secret corridors... however he never managed to escape... he found himself in a dead end... in that dead end he found a rock... his name was written on it... he realised that he was gonna die here... alone... his lasts words written on the journal were tear jerking... Naruto's fist clenched in indignation and anger...

"Come on... we got work to do..." Naruto said. His visage was determined

Jill and Rebecca nodded and Richard silently followed along

"We need to find the other guy... what's his name?Christ?" Naruto said

"That's him" Jill said

"Whatever happened... someone tried to silence the other guy... he shot him... and my kage bunshin before he could do something... none of us is the traitor... so it only leaves a few people to consider" Rebecca said

"Let's worry over those details later right now we better find Christ" Naruto said

"Right... Richard... do you have any communication devices? Rebecca asked

"Yeah I do" Richard said

"Give it to Naruto and explain to him how to communicate with us" Jill said

Richard went and told Naruto how to use the radio and to select the BRAVO and ALPHA channels

"Okay.... I will see if I can get back with Christ again" Naruto said as he left the hole via a tunnel

"That kid is really brave... you figure he's a real ninja like he told us?" Rebecca said

"I don't know... but it makes sense..." Jill said

"Anyways... I hope he come back alright" Rebecca said worried "He is just a kid never the less"

Naruto walked around the mansion retracing his clone's steps

"You know... this palace ain't half bad... I mean... sans the zombies it might make a cool place to live... oh... and the traps... can't forget the traps"

He walked about until he resurfaced from the hole...

in there was a dilapidated shack and Naruto entered...

"Christ... buddy... you here?" Naruto called out...

He heard a stopping sound and Naruto drew his kunai... the stomping grew larger...

he used his communicator "Guys... do you recall anything huge and horrendous coming along with you?" Naruto said

"Naruto... whats going on?" Jill asked

"I thing there is something to worry... the zombies.... yeah... those are nothing compared to what I am seeing" Naruto said... then a sharp pained yell was heard

"NARUTOOO" Jill yelled

the communicator was still functional

"You want some of this bitch!?" Naruto yelled as punches and kicking could be heard

**With Jill and the rest**

"Guys.. take care of things in here... I am coming to provide support to Naruto" Jill said

Rebecca nodded

She walked all the way following Naruto's footsteps

**With Naruto**

"GYAH!!!" Naruto yelled as the monster pushed him against the wall

"mo....th...er..." the monstrosity yelled

"Let go you bitch" Naruto said as he forced himself free

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled as many copies of himself appeared

they all ran around confusing the monster

"UZU-MAKI-KI NARUTO RENDAN!" Naruto and his clones yelled as he kicked the monster into the roof and then axle kicked him into the floor

The monster fell with a sickening thud

However it stood up once more

"DAMN!! is more persistent than those zombies" Naruto said as he was slammed into the roof along with half his clones

"UNG!" Naruto yelled

"Chew on this!" Naruto and his clones yelled

They all threw kunais with explosive seals on em

They penetrated the monster's skin and then exploded all over... Naruto was expelled by the explotion away from the shack

"Man... I hope that's the last I see of her" Naruto said

the monster continued to pursue him

"Man... I need to kill this thing ASAP" Naruto said

"moooo....ther...." the monster yelled in rage as it punished Naruto

"AH NEVER MIND HER! I NEED TO GET CHRIST!" Naruto yelled

He then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

She looked left and right... then begun to sniff the air... she went back to the shack looking for the boy to kill him

Jill arrived moments after...

"Naruto!? Are you there" Jill yelled getting no response... she then saw some blood on the ground

"I hope you are allright" Jill said as she entered the shack...

Naruto grabbed his communicator

"Hey... anyone there" Naruto said

"NARUTO! YOU ARE ALLRIGHT!" Rebecca shouted

"Yeah... just barely though... is Jill there?" Naruto asked

"She went looking for you went we heard you yelled in pain... are you alright?" Rebecca asked

"Somewhat... there is some kind of monster... I couldn't even damage it with explosives tags and was still standing after I pummeled it" Naruto said

"What did it look like?" Rebecca asked

"It was a hideous being... taller than me by a whole lot and had.... human faces all over" Naruto said

"Well take care alright?" Jill should be looking for you

"I just hope Jill doesn't find the monster first" Naruto prayed silently

as he walked about he found more documents about the happenings on the mansion... to say he was disgusted was putting it mildly....

"Wow... Looks like someone took a page from Orochimaru" Naruto said

Naruto kept going around the mansion retracing the steps...

he heard a sound... light footsteps

He put his back against the wall as he creept slowly towards the edge... then... as he saw the dark silhouette appear he jumped

He was throws back and threw his kunai... it was dodges... then he went and hit the person with is punch

"OUCH!" DAMN IT!"

"Eh!? Not a zombie?" Naruto said

"of curse ot u idiot..." the person said

"Who are you?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes

"I am Albert... Albert Wesker... we meet on the lobby on the Mansion

his glasses where broken due to the hit on the face

"Damn... and those where my favorite too" he said as he took an exact replica of his broken shades

"A-anyways... have you seen Christ?" Naruto asked

"No... I have not... keep looking for him okay?" Albert said

"Will do" Naruto said

As Naruto left Albert smirked evilly... "All is going according to plan... but where did that kid come from... and how he survived so far?" Albert said to himself as he continued to walk along the corridors

Naruto ran trough more of those halls until he encountered something... peculiar

"Eh? Those zombies... they look... odd" Naruto said narrowing his eyes

The zombies looked at him... and they charged with a speed that left Naruto open

"OH CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the way... he then cut a zombie in half as he kicked another zombie into a wall... squashing it's skull on the wall

"man... another type of zombie... can this get any worse?" Naruto said

just then he felt a sharp pain in his back... another monster resembling a lizard has cut his back....

"Bastard" Naruto yelled as he kicked him.. howevr the lizard managed to avoid it

Naruto then was attacked once more by the monster... however he managed to avoid being cut

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he use a barrage of shurikens and kunai to attack the monster... it blocked all incoming projectiles...

Naruto then appeared under it and punched it towards the red headed zombie hoard....

the reptilian yelled in pain as the zombie begun to consume him

Naruto begun running leaving a explosive note embeded on the reptilian... it blew away the red headed zombies

"I better leave some clues to Jill on how to follow me" Naruto said as he made signals on the wall using his kunai

"Christ!? Answer me!" Naruto said

**To be continued?**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new fanfiction. If you don't... tell me so I can stop making it... I tried to make it as faithful as I can.. however... you can't do it if you insert a random character.... anyways... tell me if you want me to continue with this.... or not


	2. Chapter 2

Resident evil: Jinchuriki Files

Mission assessment: Survival on creepy ass mansion, get clues as to the why of the monsters appearance and the reason for the killings

Naruto walked around looking for Chris... he finally found him

"Chris... thank God... I was looking for you" Naruto said

"Naruto? What happened? One minute you where with me... then I hear gunshots and you disappeared in a cloud of smoke" Chris said

"Yeah... that was not the real me" Naruto said

"W-what?" Chris yelled

"That was my shadow clone... is a special skill of mine" Naruto said

"Yeaah... anyways... where are the others?" Chris asked

"Most of em? Dead or worse... Jill is fine... I haven't seen Barry, Wesker... I just passed him by" Naruto said

"What do you mean... worse?" Chris said

"There are things worse than zombies in here... I barely escaped from a confrontation with a 2 monsters... I fought a third one on the beginning... but I killed the giant snake..." Naruto said

"a giant snake? I found some reports scattered about something called B.... a snake was mentioned in there..." Chris said

"Bow? You mean like arrows and?" Naruto said

"No... B.O.W... it stands for Bio Organic Weapon... meaning... those things... they been infected with something and grew and or transformed into the monster they are now" Christ said

"I see... come on... I think we need to get all the data we can gather and put whoever made this to justice" Christ said

"I heard from my communicator that Jill is coming... we should go back and meet with her... I hope she doesn't find the monster I fought against before reaching here" Naruto said

The went back slowly looking around every shadow in case zombies or other monsters came about

"Naruto here... Rebecca how you holding out?" Naruto called

"We are fine for the time being... I am a bit unsure about it... I keep hearing sounds" Rebecca said

"Is okay... remember... barricade yourself in there... remember the signal I gave you okay?" Naruto said

Naruto cut communications

"Found any weapons?" Chris asked

"Yeah... but I can't use none of em... not used to them" Naruto said

Chris then asked... "Then.. what did you use to survive all this time?"

"This" Naruto said showing him his kunai

"You telling me you used this knife... and fended off all those zombies and monsters?" Christ said

"yeah?" Naruto said

"Never mind... let's keep moving" Christ said

Naruto walked slowly with his dagger in hand

"This time... don't go all poof on me" Chris said

"Yeesh... is not my fault it got killed... but thanks to that I managed to find you" Naruto said

**With Jill**

"Naruto... where are you?" Jill whispered yelled/whispered

"Mooo....theeer" a voice moaned

Jill was then slammed into a wall

"HYAAAH!" she yelled in pain as she was slammed into the wall

"W-what is that!?" Jill yelled

she managed to pick herself up... and begun shooting the monster... having little effect

Jill repeatedly shoot the monster's face... however it keep coming

The monster then charged and Jill ducked out of the way... it broke trough the wall

Jill then loaded the grenade launcher and fired it at the monster

The monster keeled over... however Jill did not stay to find out if it was dead

**With Naruto and Chris**

"You heard that Chris?" Naruto said

"Yeah... let's keep going" Naruto said

Naruto and Chris ran as fast as they could and found Jill

"Jill you are alright?!" Naruto asked

Jill was panting... her breathing was labored... she was clutching her chest

"Chris... take her away... I think that monster is coming" Naruto said

"Naruto... you better run" Jill said as she coughed

Naruto pulled a couple of pills from his pocket

"give this this Jill... I will catch up with you... I got to deal with this monster first" Naruto said as he pulled his kunai out

"You better come back alive" Chris yelled as he ran with Jill

"First time I heard that in a loong time" Naruto said as his body begun to glow red... his eyes became slits

"You ready?" Naruto said to the spirit within

deep inside him... a monster worse than any man could hope to create... or even dream about growled and then roared in excitement... Naruto's body was covered with a red substance and three tails made of the same substance sprouted forth

"MOOO....THEEER" the monster yelled as it broke trough the wall

Naruto clenched it's fists... "I am sorry... you where once a normal human... and now you became like this... a monster... a little girl taken from her mother... who was killed... a father who tried to flee this hell... and died a dog's death... please... find peace in the next life" Naruto said as a tear fell from his eyes

Naruto did not want to kill the monster... he knew she couldn't control herself... trough it all... the hideous body... the horrible disfigurement... it was the mind of a little girl looking for her mother

"I am sorry... but rest assured... I will find the ones responsible for this... I swear it" Naruto said

The monster charged and hit Naruto... he was bashed against the wall... however he used the wall to spring himself and kicked the monster...

"ROAAAR!" Naruto roared as his appendages (tails) sprung forth and impaled the monster

The monster continued to move and graved Naruto and tried to squash him to death... however Naruto managed to hold her hands out... Naruto was going toe to toe with the monster

"RAH!" Naruto punched the monster... the monster roared in pain from the impact... and nursed it's face

"Damn... this much and still only enough to actually hurt her" Naruto said... he grabbed his kunai...

"_I have to remember the training... make it sharp... sharper and thinner... combine my wind elemental chakra with the kunai and make it into a thin blade_" Naruto thought as he begun to embed the kunai with his wind chakra

the monster then came again... Naruto's tail managed to make a barrier and protected Naruto from the brunt force... then they slammed the monster against the roof and the floor.. and then the walls...

The monster was nearly invincible... Naruto's attack merely made it hurt... however.. due to the experimentation... those attacks where as if it was being merely slapped hard

"SHINE!!!" (Die) Naruto yelled as he charged the monster and cut it's arm... the monster bellowed as she felt to the ground crying

Naruto took pity on the monster and left it... he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

**With Chris and Jill**

Christ and Jill shot another zombie... it was the 6th one so far

"Damn things... Jill we need to get out... we need to find the others" Chris said

"Alright... follow me... I'll take you to where Rebecca is" Naruto said

"alright... NARUTO!?!" Chris yelled

"in the flesh... we need to turn here" Naruto said as they walked

Naruto then made a turn and found Wesker... he was in a laboratory

"Oh so you found me" Wesker said... they saw the body of Barry

"BARRY!" Jill yelled

Barry was breathing hard...

"oh? I guess I didn't kill him outright" Wesker said as he slily injected himself with something

"J-Jill? is... is that you?" Barry said

"yes Barry" Jill said

"Maybe... my time's come... Jill... take this... I've been cheating...you all... from the start... If you can... forgive me... Would you... please give this to my family... (Jill nods) And if you can... please... try... to

protect them..." Barry said

Jill took the picture...

behind it something was written

"My dearest Moira and Poly I hope you will grow up to be strong and beautiful women and help to cheer up mother. Your father will watching you all from heaven. Dad"

"Why are you doing this Wesker?!" Chris yelled

"You are so cruel" Jill said

"Well... you don't have to worry about anything, because you'll be free from this world very soon" Wesker said

"Why do you want to destroy S.T.A.R.S?" Chris yelled

"That is UMBRELLA's intentions... the kid was... unfortunate... the be involved... he will die as well this laboratory has been doing dangerous experiments, and recently an accident has occurred. Anyways, this disaster cannot be made public" Wesker said

"That's why having S.T.A.R.S is so inconvinent. So you are a slave to UMBRELLA now along with these virus monsters" Jill shouted

"I think you misunderstand me, Jill. To me, the monsters you mention mean nothing. I'm going to burn all of them together, with this entire laboratory. I must complete my mission, as ordered by Umbrella." Wesker said

"So you're planning something else?" Jill said

"If you succeeded in developing the world's most powerful biological weapon, what would you do? What if you were in charge?" Wesker asked

"You must stop this now." Jill yelled

"You're a brave girl. But if I were you, I wouldn't give up such a big discovery. You guys are idiots. No one understands its real value" Wesker said

"So, you're going to steal all the research?" Chris asked

"Better yet. I'm going to show you the Tyrant" Wesker said as he activated a button

"Tyrant virus is a super virus; which creates a monster which is much stronger than human beings. Tyrant is the most powerful biological weapon in the world." Wesker said

"you don't mean... you been experimenting on... real people?" Jill said

Naruto was clenching his fists... this man reminded him of Orochimaru, sans the white skin and the pedofiliac tendencies

"This is really beautiful. All this power will be mine..." Wesker said

He then goes over to the control console and taps a few buttons. The stasis tube drains, and Tyrant begins to bash the glass, which cracks. After two hits, the glass shatters. The Tyrant roars and leaps out into a waiting stance and looks at Jill. Then, however, it looks at Wesker. While it's advancing on him, he says... "What? Don't come this way!" Wesker yells He reaches for the control panel, but is skewered by the Tyrant's huge claw "No!!!!" Wesker yells as he drops dead "Guys... I think we have a liiiitle problem on our hands" Naruto said as the monster Turned towards Jill "It can't control what it does" Jill shouted Naruto then ran and drop kicked the Tyrant "RUN! All of you RUN WHILE I HOLD THIS OFF!" Naruto said as the tyrant bellowed in anger "No way... we all staying... this... this thing... it can't be allowed to escape" Jill said as she readied her grenade launcher Naruto grabbed his kunai and attacked the beast...however... "ROOAAR!!" the monster roared and threw him against the wall "GYAH!!" Naruto yelled as his body broke the wall "NARUTO!!" Chris yelled "Bastard... hurting a kid... EAT LEAD!" Chris yelled as he shot the monster The monster then turned to him "Look at it... there must be a weak spot" Jill said Naruto then unburied himself from the rubble... he never meet someone so strong... he was reminded of Sasuke's cursed seal...

"Damn...it" Naruto yelled you wanna play rough? Fine... I am going to play rough... guys... buy me 5 minutes... I am gonna make preparations to kill the son of a bitch"

"Naruto! You alive!?" Chris yelled in surprize

"Wow... it seems you wanted me dead" Naruto said

"Five minutes right? We'll try" Jill said

"We'll try our best" Christ said as he threw a grenade to the monster

Naruto then sat down on begun to concentrate...

his body begun to permeate with power....

**Jill and Chris**

"Jill you think that kid can do what he claims? Otherwise we are screwed" Chris said

"I am sure... after all he killed a BOW with his bare hands" Jill said

"The kid's a monster if that's true" Chris said jokingly

The monster begun to followed them...

Naruto then opened his eyes and breath in... his eyes where vertical now... with a bit of red around the eyelids

He could now sense all the energy sources of anyone in the mansion

"_First... need to get Rebecca and Richard... and put them both on the roof... after that... get the monster away from them and leave this hell hole_" Naruto said as he ran at speeds that the eye could not follow

Then... Weskers hand begun to move...

"hehehehehehe" Wesker said as he moved out

"Where are those 3... maybe fighting the tyrant... okay... I need to retrieve the data and escape from here now" Wesker said as he typed things on the computer and managed to steal the information

"Good... time to blow this place sky high" Wesker said as he punched the big red button encased in a transparent box (Yeah... **THAT** button)

The building begun to light up with red lights... that was never a good sign

"SELF DESTRUC MECHANISM INITIATED!" The speakers said

"DAMN! I must find Rebecca and Richard" Naruto said as he broke trough the walls killing zombies and the cerberuses (zombi dogs) left and right

"There it is... Rebecca's energy signature" Naruto said as he punched the wall wide open

"GYAH!!!" Rebecca yelled

"Rebecca Christ.. hang on to me... we need to get out... NOW!" Naruto yelled

Rebecca grabbed Naruto and carried her as well with Richard

"Hang on tight.. I will get us to the roof" Naruto said as he broke trough the concrete with his body using the sage mode

They reached the roof and Naruto put them down once more wait here... I am going to go and save Jill and Chris... a monster is going after them" Naruto said as he jumped down with great speed

**With Wesker**

"Good now I need to get to the main hall" Wesker said to himself

As he walked by a thundering steps came by....

"mooo....ther..." the monster yelled

"eh... so is this the reject experiment eh? I got no time for you" Wesker said punching her out of the way and breaking the front door

**With Naruto**

"JILL!!" Naruto yelled

Jill turned around to see the Tyrant right on her

"DUCK!" Naruto yelled as a ball of light formed in his hand

"ODAMA! RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled as it connected to the monster

The monster received the attack... however it only did next to minimal demage

"SHINEE!!!" Naruto yelled as he punched the monster using the frog kata

"That monster... is being held back... by a kid?" Chris said in dis belief

"Kage bunshin!" Naruto yelled and a single clone appeared

"You two... on the roof NOW! I heard there is someone there to get you guys out!" Naruto yelled as his clone carried them out

"NARUTOOO!!!" Chris and Jill yelled out

"Come here ugly" Naruto yelled as they both charged in deadly combat

Both combatants where somewhat evenly matched... Naruto had more experience and agility then the beast... as well as his mindset and ability to reason and make complex calculations... somewhat...

("I AM NOT STUPID!")

Ahem... anyways... Naruto and the Tyrant both engaged each other... Naruto punishing the monster and retreating as fast as he could to attack him again however the Tyrant slammed Naruto with a lucky shot.... Naruto was hearing everything and realised the countdown was in proses

"Self destruct sequence in 1 minute" the voice said...

the monster not understanding the message and it's implications continued to fight Naruto who now was fighting to survive

"Damn thing... is hard to... kill... think Uzumaki think... where... where is his weakspot" Naruto said as he evaded his attacks

his eyes then saw the petruding heart... not only did it looked weird... but it was on the opposite place it should be

"There is a large concentration of energy in there... it must be..." Naruot said as he jumped away from the monster and heel kicked him

Naruto tried throwing his kunai but the monster blocked them... then he found something... Barry's gun

he stands and looks at the monster.. the monster charges up to him... leaving himself wide open

"Jackpot" Naruto said... with a single shot the bullet penetrated the heart... the monster fell to the floor

"Sorry... but I need to live... and you need to die" Naruto said as he jumped up to catch up with Jill and Chris

**With Jill and Chris**

The Naruto bunshin then banished and Chris and Jill where on the roof

(On the radio) *Static* "This is Brad...Running out of fuel...if anyone there is still alive contact me now okay? Over"

"Jill from ALPHA... we are alive.. come back here and evac us... this place is hot... come here NOW!" Jill shouted

"Jill? Oh dear god! Is good to hear you voice... I am on my way" Brad said on the radio

The sound of the helicopter was heard... they where safe...

Then suddenly the real Naruto managed to get up... his sage chakra vanished from him... he passed out

"Come on... hurry" Jill said

Then... from bellow the Tyrant appeared... it was beyond pissed...

"OH no!" Jill shouted

"Jill! What the hell is that thing!?" Brad yelled

"Shut up and shoot it down!" Chris said

Brad then unleashed the chopper's ammo on the beast... making some progress... then

"Jill catch!" Brad said

Jill then grabbed the weapon... a tube rocket launcher

"The heart... the heart.." Naruto said over and over

"Chris... take cover" Jill yelled

She then unleashed the rocket launcher and made the tyrant fall down back inside the mansion

"Hurry! This place is gonna blow" Chris said

They all climbed abord... they flew away... then moments later they where over the forest of Racoon city

The mansion then exploded... the chopper rocked wildly... then Naruto's body fell from it

"NARUTO!!!" Jill and Rebecca yelled

Chris dashed to grab Naruto... he jumped out and grabbed the helicopter's railing... however... Naruto was too far away

"DAMN IT!" Chris yelled in frustation

"No... it can't be... that kid... he... he saved us" Rebecca said as she begun to tear up

"That brat... he didn't deserve to die... not after we escaped that hellish place... not like this" Richard said with bitterness

They flew away on the helicopter... all of them regretting the death of a young hero

**End?**

Thank you very much for reading the last of Resident evil: Jinchuriki chronicles... I know you people liked this story... but unfortunately all good things come to an end...

at least... the first game ended....

if you don't get what I mean... you will soon enough... until then... hope you guys liked the last of this... see you all soon... thank you very much and have a blessed day

also... please send suggestions on WHOM Naruto should be parried with... (Romantically speaking)

that's all... have fun ;)


End file.
